


Break the Bond

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mind Control, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Quirin needs a break, Small Drabble, flangst, mind trap, minor mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: He promised that no matter what he would keep on fighting what he had pledged himself to, so many years ago.
Relationships: Quirin & OC, Quirin & Varian, Quirin/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Break the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place way before Quirin's wife had Varian.
> 
> A final warning that this does hint to some violence but I didn't want to write anything graphic so basically, Quirin is going to try and fight someone AND something.

It started as a cold, tingling sensation down his neck.

Quirin was busy that evening tending to the pumpkin patch with his son, he loved days like this where the two of them could just unwind and get lost in work with the breeze keeping them company.

“ You know your mother use to take the biggest pumpkin and pretend she could turn it into a carriage “ But this wasn’t precisely one of these times…

It took awhile but after the events of being released from the amber it put a lot of things into perspective for him…Life was short…And his son deserved to know more about his father than he did before.

So he tried to take the time to open up about the past, about the Brotherhood, about the Dark kingdom and most importantly…About Breena…Varian’s mother.

“ Really? “ Varian snickered. “ Mmm-Hmm, one day she even went out of her way to try and convince me to try as well… “

The boy grinned, leaning over the large man’s shoulder. “ Did you do it? “

For a moment Quirin looked back eyebrows raised, then he glanced around as if to make sure no one was watching before turning to face him. “ …. _Maybe_ … “ The man couldn’t help but laugh with his son at the memory. “ Your mother always found a way to drag me into the most strangest situations “ Quirin spoke with a fond smile.

The moment however was short lived…

A cold chill ran up Quirin’s spine as his vision suddenly went dark…He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, could he even breathe?

It felt odd, it was as if he was sleeping.

Then he heard it.

 _“ Quirin?....Quirin please…Look at me! “_ A voice…Not just any voice… **Her** voice.

 _“ Quirin stop! Put the sword down! Please! “_ **No** … ** _No, no, no, no!_**

“ B-Br- “ He tried to speak but something had a hold of him…And he knew exactly what it was…

**_No._ **

**_“ Quirin! “_ **

_Please…._

**_“ Put it down! “_ **

_Not her!_

**“ Quirin! “**

**Not her!**

**“ Quirin! “**

The memory flashed before his eyes in a blur…His wife laid there…His helmet on her head…. and a long slash across the front of it.

His eyes flickered back to their normal, warm brown….He looked down at her with shock and guilt upon realizing what he had done. “ B-B…Bree… “ Quirin croaked. “ _I_ - _I’m so **sorry**_ “ A sob escaped his lips as he collapsed to the ground, throwing his sword to the side in disgust, how could he hurt the one he loved like this?! If he hadn’t snapped out of it sooner then…Then…

“ Q… “ She sighed in relief with tears pouring down her face. “ Q, look at me “ Breena slowly crawled over and cupped his face in her hands.

He couldn’t hide the pure self-hatred in his eyes…And she wasn’t having it. “ Quirin…It wasn’t your fault…You couldn’t- “

“ **I couldn’t what, Bree?!** **_I couldn’t protect you that’s what!_** “ He snapped causing her to flinch which only made his heart ache even more. It took a moment but she recomposed herself and repeated. “ **You** couldn’t control yourself…It wasn’t your fault Q…Don’t you **dare** say it was your fault “

Breena’s tone was gentle yet firm, it comforted him, brought him back to reality when he needed it the most. “ I’m just glad you’re okay… “ Quirin finally spoke again whilst nuzzling into her shoulder, holding onto the one woman who saw the man he was…Not the knight tied to an accursed rock…Quirin held onto her as if his life depended on it.

The two gazed into each other’s eyes, taking in the moment before finally closing the distance between them. Breena could feel his hold on her relax and Quirin no longer felt her body shaking in fear…This memory….

This memory was what he used to fight the Mind Trap.

_“ Dad…”_

Well….

_“ Dad…? “_

Also….

**“ Dad! “**

Finally Quirin’s vision returned, he no longer felt the cold chill in his spine and in front of him was a familiar set of bright blue eyes. “ Dad! “ His son…Who looked scared…And confused…His son…Varian!

With no hesitation he grabbed the boy and wrapped him in a secure embrace. “ I’m alright, I’m alright son…Don’t worry… “ For a moment he felt a pang of guilt for worrying his son…If he didn’t snap out sooner he might’ve-

_“ Don’t you dare say it was your fault… “_

No…No he snapped out of it…That’s all that mattered…His son was safe…

And as long as Varian was here.

He had a reason to keep fighting the bond.

Hopefully one day the Moonstone will be destroyed once and for all…

But until then…

He would never stop fighting the Mind Trap.

He would keep fighting for her and their son.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote this mostly because it hasn't been explained yet as to why Quirin wasn't affected or didn't seem to be affected in the same way as the rest of the Brotherhood with the Mind Trap, I still don't know what's up with that so I decided to make some angsty fluff to explain it.


End file.
